<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unreality in Motion by thereibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012023">Unreality in Motion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereibi/pseuds/thereibi'>thereibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Psychology, Surreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereibi/pseuds/thereibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic shorts of the sides and their lack of a relationship to physical form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
    
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
    
    
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/2817c8aa0c7b408467a282c87d48bc5e/eeac6ad165658be1-67/s1280x1920/e34a11f16136900c1cd2dc7015ad477ef36c76ad.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/f098d45db96d003cfcafb906ebfbe850/454abcf48dc164ce-31/s1280x1920/8fe10f0ed72249f1a0c643f6852f92ac313c676c.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/3d23ac2659f4dedbe3c80cc9664f20c3/454abcf48dc164ce-29/s1280x1920/379aaa49ca86aeea10e960e7126f44a172f74bbf.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to state for the record that I posted this in early 2019, before svs2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit is the bleep that stops the show from getting demonetized.</p><p>...</p>
<p></p><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/8f1f618650ec95c3f7ab0a0fea0c9ed4/c739418636677e2f-be/s1280x1920/930bf5b468a93b15db966c2535148f647f9b173b.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/90c454fc7b5902e07378366f160c66b2/c739418636677e2f-b3/s1280x1920/11b0fb15a0e6d41c6c9caa4698bdae8b2d9faa2b.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/c9e1f80c5fd17b84b42ccf2f803096b6/fb13bc4850a6546e-23/s1280x1920/6a0337bcb42a8e285ab974e5586a396ea947bcc6.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/f4fbca944d785d9d3a871469bb1d78c3/fb13bc4850a6546e-48/s1280x1920/dbfb9d42b202e3292545c9d71be2636e22b69afe.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/0f3299c09dab93408f1156717f050f3a/7e5b5febdd2032d5-69/s1280x1920/c84ff32ffe924afb7ee7468583925da3a55fafba.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/9e29cffc29cc35998289fe8d8680e858/7e5b5febdd2032d5-39/s1280x1920/8ca81517be242a7a33b5bbdaf994bfa29ddffbaf.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>The little kid swears confuse deceit when he’s on a roll. the bleep returns!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/33dd6a88e9f9e1af214acd94783c7322/0aae704f6ab2fa6c-1f/s1280x1920/33215b9b7ad4b8eb4739526dbaea4635cff316ed.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/28087bd60e07ebf86e1b175d77004e3a/e8d755e647ae6dbe-3c/s1280x1920/9a1a6866bec6d2d164d063e0b8df990a542338c9.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/590f1afc7cd0aeff75159b6238900169/e975b8f2d230c331-f2/s1280x1920/3cfd3fec253491479203a26f5bf0abe2fe020726.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>...</p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
    <p>
      <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/025a5b7a4c38e837710f70bdfece698c/81ada4fa646815c7-55/s1280x1920/d415fc51db5253aa106e64380e4d0b8808399e89.jpg">
        
      </a>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/bd02b1f0ee5a0d7d08db3d6dc212ba65/b11effe96b8d1783-6e/s1280x1920/e0d249ac73e9570ce7a68e276d623d5135e0eccd.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Meat Suits Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p>
      
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Meat Suits Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>Later</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="lightbox-image-container">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Meat Suits Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>...</p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>...</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="photo-wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="photo-wrapper-inner">
    <p>
      <a href="https://thereibi-art.tumblr.com/image/613246287481110528">
        
      </a>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="photoset_row photoset_row_1">
  <p>
    <a class="photoset_photo" href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/10a3fba4ec6b28c76d20057652d2f601/a34b8a4f0ae7f9b9-cc/s1280x1920/ce54d4e0c518b309a20592f11f56dac37146574f.jpg">  </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="lightbox-image-container"><p>
      
    </p></div></div><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>... Extra ...</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="photo-wrapper"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="photo-wrapper-inner"><p> </p><p>
      </p>
<p></p>
<p><a href="https://thereibi-art.tumblr.com/image/613158037446852608">

 </a></p></div><p> </p></div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An experiment comparing the fan response to fan artwork across different platforms. Crossposted from tumblr.</p><p>Come check me out like a library book: thereibi-art.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>